Desires: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Two-Shot: Milton has secret desires for a certain somebody, and when he finds out she shares those similar desires, he has no clue what's to ensue; slight sexual themes and language. Rated T for certain reasons but I will post it up on Adultfanfiction for more chapts
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have only read one fic that I know of that is between Michonne/Milton, and it was amazing! After reading it several times, I realized that I kind of like the idea of them together, and not as a couple presay, but more like a desire. Milton wants Michonne, he fell for the intelligence, the beauty and the warrior behind those walls of hers. That's how I see it and Michonne is in the mood for a little shy, quiet boy action. She has the need to push him to his limits! Please read and enjoy!**

**PS: There will be some Merle/Andrea as well! Sorry Gov**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Sexual themes and language of course**

**Desires: Walking Dead**

**::**

He was hidden away in the little room of his apartment, sitting contently at his desk, reading through a history book about Ancient Egyptian Gods. Milton loved history, he was fond of it ever since he was a child. He was always the smartest kid in class no matter what grade. He just always seemed to over-power everybody that way. Now realizing he had competition, he didn't know what to do or think.

Michonne was a very intelligent woman and he wanted to know every little detail of her brilliant work. It seemed that without those 'pets' of hers, she'd be lost and possibly walker food by now, but because of her amazing mind, she's still around. Still reading the words of his current page, Milton recognized a familiar squeak coming from behind him. Someone was coming in, disturbing him of his reading. He knew it was Philip, he was the only one that had a key to Milton's apartment. He stuck a wripped piece of paper between the two pages and closed the book, sliding it back in to his desk.

"What are you readin' today, Milton?" the older man asked, not only out of curiosity, but also out of pure control, knowing that he had Milton like a puppet on a string, loving the fact that he could ask anything and always get an answer without much hesitation. Milton couldn't help the pounding in his chest and the air around them had grown to high degrees.

The younger man looked down at the face of his cluttered desk and turned in his chair to meet Philip's eyes. "Egyptian Gods," he answered honestly and Philip cracked a smile, moving in toward him, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. Milton knew he needed something, he just knew that sweetness and sincerity coming from Philip meant just that. Not always of course, but for most of the time, yes.

"Sounds interestin'," he began, tapping his fingers against Milton's shoulder, causing their eye contact to become awkward. "If you could do somethin' for me it would be greatly appreciated," Philip started, removing his hand and shoving both of them in to the pockets of his pants. Milton sat in silence, staring at the floorboards. Philip smiled again. "I always give you somethin' in return Milton, and don't worry, what I am needin' from you is nothin' extreme," he gave him a friendly warning, returning that hand to the younger man's shoulder.

Milton took in a careful breath and exhaled. "Sure, what do you need?"he asked, standing up from his chair to meet the man head on. The Governor's hand fled Milton's shoulder for a second time and his eyes scanned Milton's face fixedly. "I need more information on Michonne, somethin' is different about her, and I am curious as to what is goin' on in her little head, would you mind meetin' up with her, I have a lot of things to get done?" The Governor's southern lips spoke and just that name made Milton's temperature rise. He knew he had to agree to it, but doing it was going to be an almost impossible job for an awkward man like him to get done.

Milton had no idea who he was up against. He knew she was a woman, but what was she capable of? If she was able to slice off the arms of two walkers and chop off the jaws without an issue, then she just had to be capable of something.

**.**

Michonne was out by the wall, sharing a drink with Andrea, and talking it up with Merle, who she clearly wasn't too fond of.

How the hell did Milton get this lucky in finding her?

He was still quite a ways away from her, standing in the middle of the road, and being too obvious to anyone. Milton wiped away unwanted sweat beads from his forehead and walked up toward the drink stand. A cute woman behind it handed him a cold glass of ice-tea, well a cold plastic cup of ice-tea. He thanked her and hurried to take the first sip. The heat was intense and it wasn't helping him at all with his anxiety issue.

He made sure to never lose sight of the colored woman, but the moment he went over towards the stand, she was gone without him suddenly realizing. Milton downed his tea in a hurry and headed towards the doors where he last saw Michonne.

Merle was the only one there, along with Martinez, talking about shit that didn't even need to be said. Milton didn't dislike Merle, but getting along with him was tough.

Martinez was the first to notice Milton and motioned in his direction, causing Merle to snap a look behind him. The man was expecting to find the two girls again, but once their eyes met, he gave Milton a snarl. "What the hell do you wan', Milty?" Merle teased, his southern drawl Milton's least favorite thing about him, but that smile was something.

Milton swallowed dryly and pushed up his glasses.

"Do you happen to know where Michonne is at this time?" he asked, totally patient and quiet, staring in to Merle's blue eyes. Merle was almost just as nerve-wracking as the Governor. The thought of it made Milton shake inside.

Merle looked back up at Martinez from below the wall and smiled back at Milton. "You have a thin' fer' the little ebony woman, huh Milty?" Merle's tone was high and gravely, and he extended out his prostetic arm and let it fall around Milton's tense shoulders. Damn, did that thing feel heavy.

He pulled the nervous man close against him and snickered. Milton wasn't so good at hiding his fear or anxiety, but Merle wasn't much aware of it at the moment.

Just the thought of that woman made Milton's toes curl and his jaw clench. "No, nothing like that, I-I just need to know where she would be at," he pushed up his damn glasses once more and Merle ruffled the man's hair with his only present hand. Merle more than enjoyed messing with Milton, he was in love with it. Milton was just so easy to push around and it made Merle the more dominant man.

Merle let him go with a careful shove and turned his back to him. Milton unwrinkled his shirt and brushed off the remaining smell of Merle, furrowing his brows.

Before Milton turned to leave, Merle turned back around and pointed down the road. A sudden relief washed over him and even without proper directions, Milton was pleased. Merle gave him a thumbs up just before Milton left.

**.**

"I don't know why you don't like it here, Michonne, it's just what we need," Andrea said to her for the millionth time just a little revised, while watching her pace the room. Michonne hadn't spoke for about 5 minutes until Andrea stood up from the edge of the bed and went up to touch her shoulders to hold her still.

When she did that, there was a knock at the door. The both of their eyes flew towards the door and Andrea let go of Michonne's shoulders to answer it.

It was Merle. Who knew he'd show up at their door?

Andrea rolled her eyes in a teasing way; her relationship with him wasn't as bad as it once was those many months ago. Michonne on the other hand, obviously hated him. They all knew Merle was a racist, and he even made sure to wink at Michonne just to be an asshole. 

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked, placing her hands on her hips, while Michonne made sure he knew she wasn't at all amused with his cocky attitude that had already been brought in to their room, starting with that dumb smile. Merle hoisted both of his arms up and against the wall above the door, leaning in close while his ass stuck out in the hall. They could just tell he thought he was the shit. He was a pretty big man and for his age, he didn't look at all half-bad, but hell, he needed to stop his dumb shit.

"Someone lookin' fer you," Merle explained quickly, nodding his head not at Andrea but at Michonne. Their eyes met and she felt the heat of the air over-power her almost instantly.

What the hell was he talking about? Andrea met Michonne's gaze and backed away from the door. Merle removed his arms and they fell down at his sides. She stood before Merle, locking gazes extremely tight. Michonne noticed a little smirk appearing on his lips. Was he trying to piss her off?

"What are you talking about?" her tone was low but the way she spoke was intense. She stood up straight, never breaking eye contact. Merle's eyes though, wandered around all over the place, looking her up and down several times. She could care less right now what his filthy eyes did. Finally when Merle was about to speak up, he stopped and turned around to find a pair of eyes right behind him. The two girls directed their eyes as well.

Merle smiled bright.

"Here he is," Merle said and tossed his prostetic arm over his shoulders, watching the two girls react to the current situation.

Milton had no idea he'd get stuck; hell, he had no idea he'd even be in the presence of Michonne either. His only reason for coming this way was to find Merle; he found him alright. Michonne looked at the man before them, and cocked her head, with a strange, yet very alluring smile.

"You're the one from breakfast, aren't you?" Michonne questioned, giving him quite a look. Andrea and Merle just stayed quiet. Milton looked awfully uncomfortable in Merle's grasp, especially in the presence of them all. He pushed up his glasses and nodded his head. Merle let him go and patted him on the back, finally leaving. Merle was gone, but the awkwardness that was swimming in the air was still here. Philip told him what to do, he gave him correct orders and now that he's with her, he can't say a damn word. Andrea looked at the both of them and decided to leave the room. But Milton stopped her in time.

"I never meant to disturb either of you," his words got Andrea to turn right back around. Michonne was still dangerously confused. Andrea had no idea what was going on either, but she was strangely okay with it. She had thought maybe Milton had come up here to find Michonne; Andrea smiled at the thought of them together. It wouldn't be too bad; Michonne could use a man in her life and Milton could really use a woman in his life just the same.

"So, what's going on then?" Andrea just had to ask, putting her hands on both of her hips, staring at Michonne, then right back at Milton. Things were totally confusing.

Michonne didn't look too pleased at the moment. Milton took one more look at her and spoke. "Would you mind t-taking a walk with me?" Milton asked, finally having the balls to speak up to such a gorgeous woman. Andrea looked over at Michonne, raising her eyebrows. Michonne looked right back and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I would, what do you want?" Michonne stood her ground, her tone dangerous and just a few more steps forward and she'd be way too close for comfort. Milton was already nervous just being here.

They locked eyes and she could tell she had him.

His chest was thumping and his thoughts were racing; the good thing about it is that he still looked pretty decent on the outside, while his insides were going fucking nuts! Most of his anxiety was held up inside.

"Just to talk," he coughed and instantly found both of the girl's eyes on him. Andrea could no longer hide her smile. Michonne furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. What the hell was this guy trying to do? Why the hell was he even talking to her?

Andrea moved in close to Michonne and whispered in to her ear. Sooner than later, Michonne's eyes grew a size bigger after hearing what she had to say. Milton could only wonder what was going on in their minds.

Milton held his hands together, resting them limp against his groin, waiting for either of them to say something and fast."Fine," Michonne finally answered the desperate man and she left the room right before Milton had a chance to say anything. Andrea watched them leave and couldn't help but think the worst.

**::**

**E/N: Its a two-shot by the way; the final update will be the spicy one and there will finally be some Michonne/Milton action, hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Michonne teases shy Milton; Andrea gets bitten by the love bug. Please read and enjoy**

**Warnings: Slight sexual themes, but not too dirty because of the rating. Go to adulfanfiction and you can find it there!**

**Desires Pt II: Walking Dead**

**::**

He was burning like a wild flame; the heat outside was soaking up every last drop of his sweat. He was in the presence of this wonderful woman, so it can't be helping him either.

She was silent and so was he.

They walked side by side down the road, heading to an unknown place. "What do you need to talk about?"she asked and her voice had surprised Milton. They both stopped walking and stood in place, facing each other. Michonne wasn't a very tall woman, but that was perfectly fine with Milton.

When he looked in her direction, she didn't look pleased with the whole idea. He looked around and then met her coco eyes. "What you did to those walkers, that was remarkable, I mean, I was so surprised to see them react so submissive," Milton had suddenly changed the subject, but not completely. He was still trying to get something out of her. At his words, Michonne just glared like it had been wrong of him to be speaking of it.

"Why are you so curious about them, they're just walkers?" Michonne stated, crossing her arms against her chest. Milton swallowed a tiny amount of saliva left in his mouth and gave her a look. "I-I am sorry if you don't want to talk about it, I am curious, you are right about that," he let a nervous smile define his lips and he pushed his glasses up again, not with his finger, but by moving them up from the back. Milton didn't want to seem more like a geek he already was.

Michonne raised one brow and gave him a smile.

"Milton, tell me, are these walkers the only thing you're curious about or is there something more?" she added completely out of the blue, clearly making the man before her uncomfortable by the way he fidgetted. It was just a question.

Milton looked away momentarily then returned to her stare. "Of course, would you like to see them again?" Milton asked, hoping that she would forget about what she had just said, because he knew he wanted it out of his thoughts as soon as possible. He had better things to do than think about women. At that question, Michonne gave him a dirty look. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Milton kept her stare and the way she was looking at him made him feel vulnerable and almost defenseless. He backed up an inch or two.

"Where are they?" she was silent just before asking, her cruel stare fading away. Maybe it was wrong of Milton to tell her about them. The Governor didn't want anyone else to know about it, but if anyone was going to get in deep shit it was going to be him. His green eyes scanned the ground beneath their feet and he made sure the Governor was no where in sight before he led her.

"Follow me," he told her quietly and she followed close behind him.

.

When they made it up to a random building that looked abandoned, Michonne watched Milton pull a key from his breast pocket. "You have to be quiet about this okay?" he whispered to her, the both of them a little too close.

Michonne nodded her head once and kept it that way as he entered the key and turned his wrist. "This is where I reside, it's not much, but it keeps me alive, has for years now," he invited her in first; he was always a gentleman whenever he had the chance. Michonne took a good look around. Looked exactly like a house, a small sized house. There was a couch, a couple chairs, a coffee table cluttered with telescopes, and magnifying glasses and a kitchen right in the corner of it all.

It wasn't at all a messy place, but he did possess a lot of scientific objects and shelves full of books.

He was still busy trying to lock his door when she turned back around. "I see you like to read," Michonne said, staring at the back of his head, and turning to look at the shelves just as he looked her way. Milton gave a nervous chuckle and slipped his key back in to his pocket.

"Yes I do, I've read almost all of these books, some even a second time, but thats all I really can do around here," he informed her, standing beside her, causing her to take a look at him. Her brows met and she almost felt bad for the man. She had a strange feeling that maybe he was homosexual, but he was too sweet for that. He probably hadn't been with a woman in years.

"So, can I see them?" Michonne asked, making sure her tone was strong enough to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He looked at her and nodded.

She followed him another time. He unlocked the door, let her inside and hid the key back in his breast pocket. "I use this key for everything," he informed her in case she was wondering and their gazes broke as soon as she entered the cool room, and saw them laying on a table, still moving like nothing has ever happened. They had both been decapitated, both on their own table, head and all. Michonne could only feel terrible as she looked down at them. She saw their eyes move rapidly. They were starving. Milton watched Michonne react to them and it made him think. "Did you know them?" he asked carefully, inching slightly close to where she stood.

They were hooked up to some kind of machine, wires stuck to their heads.

"What are you doing to them?" Michonne asked, her tone soft and quiet, as she slowly reached out her hand to touch one of them. Milton stopped her. "I wouldn't do that, the bacteria on their skin could be harmful," Michonne heard his words and turned to look over her shoulder at the man behind her.

"I want to know why they are like this," she wondered, grabbing on to the corners of the steel table to lean in and get a better look. Milton was still nervous for her health for being so close. "Well, I'm doing an experiment on them," he began, and that was all Michonne needed to hear.

She stepped away from them and took in a deep breath, cold from the air around her and slowly exhaled. The quiet man watched her, picking at the skin around his fingernails. He was waiting for her to say something. "I don't want to be in here," she told him and headed for the door. Milton quickly followed Michonne out the door, locked it, and followed her back in to his living quarters.

She was found seated in one of his love-seats, head resting against the back of the chair. The silence was deadly. "I hope that didn't frighten you at all," Milton finally broke the damn silence, stepping up behind Michonne, careful not to get too close. He was still much aware of what she had done to those two walkers.

He saw her shake her head and two hands grip the arms. "No, and I knew them, but thats a story I don't want to get in to right now," she acknowledged him honestly and she stood up to take another look around just for fun.

**.**

Andrea couldn't find the Governor anywhere, but she sure found Merle. He was sitting at a bench up ahead, talking to Martinez again. It seemed like thats all he did was talk to him and walk around doing nothing.

When Merle spotted the blond from up ahead, he jumped up and made his way toward her. Martinez could care less for the blond. "So, where's yer' girlfriend, blondie?" Merle teased with a smile, stretching out his arms. Andrea crossed her arms and looked up at the clouds that had quickly formed across the sky.

"Michonne is somewhere with Milton, it's none of my business, so don't ask me what's going on," she explained to him with a random smile that happened by accident. Merle cocked his head and snickered. "I always thought that boy was gay, maybe he's jus' in to them colored females, dontcha' think?" he smiled his crooked smile again and Andrea grinned. "Have you seen the Governor anywhere?" Andrea was now on a completely different subject from Merle, but lucky for her, Merle answered her right away.

"Prolly in his place doin' some work, so 'stead of botherin' the Governor, how's 'bout you take a walk with me, I'm pretty funny?" Merle wondered, using those charms of his. Andrea noticed how close he was and decided to just go with it. "Sure," and the two of them went up the road, talking about the old days.

Somehow, Michonne was stuck on Milton. Everything about him was interesting. He was quite smart, charming in strange ways, and very mature and looked at the world differently. They were both in the love seats, talking away about everything under the sun. Once they had gotten too personal with their questions, that's when they both froze up. Neither of them had any wants or needs to talk about their lives before the out-break.

Milton's thoughts were racing and he was getting nervous all over again. He now knew what this woman was all about; she's intelligent, beautiful and very quiet.

Even if he wanted to, Milton wouldn't know the first step to flirting. It was sad but true. Michonne began to calm down around him. She seemed more relaxed and free of any worries. After the silence came their way again, Milton stood up, and made his way in to the walk in kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked the exhausted woman, who was almost asleep in that chair. Michonne sat up suddenly though and gave him a smile over the top of the seat. "What do you have?" she asked right back, and swung her legs up and over the chair, giving Milton quite the show. He was nearly frozen in place at the sight of those legs of hers, but shook it off with the fridge half open.

"Well, all I have is bottled water and some wine, but I don't know how ol-Michonne quickly interrupted him. "How about some wine," she said in a teasing tone, that made his face heat up. She was close now, hell she was close.

Michonne flicked her wrist, and used her other to slam the fridge door closed. "How about we skip the wine, Milton," she said softly, her tone mesmerising and seductive; Milton could feel his legs shake just by the sound of her voice. She made sure to bring her body extra close, and he backed up only to be stopped by the refridgerator. Milton couldn't speak, he didn't even know the correct words to say. The heat between them was now intense.

"There is something about you," Michonne said, her voice never ceasing to amaze him, her dark eyes following the outline of his body, up and down and then back again.

He swallowed, and realized just how heavy things were getting. Milton's never been with a woman in his life. He had to tell her, but he couldn't ruin this moment. The only thing he's ever done with a woman was kiss.

Milton was smart enough to understand sex but he was a virgin. He was completely wrecked by his nerves. Michonne lips cracked a beautiful smile and she reached out to place a hand to his upper chest, playing with his collar. The contact was powerful and suddenly, he couldn't breathe correctly as their eyes met. "I-I think we should just talk," Milton heard himself stutter and his body burned. Michonne looked down at the left over space between them and batted her eyes.

He could tell she was enjoying this.

She pulled at the bottom of his shirt, and suddenly strolled away, waiting for him to follow. What was he going to do, stay here against the fridge or follow the beautiful, yet very strange woman?

.

Merle stole a kiss from Andrea. It came totally out of the blue, but it was very sweet. His cracked lips were soft and felt amazing against hers. It's been a while since she's kissed a man. The contact was very much wanted. It happened in front of the whole town, but they didn't seem to care. Merle put one arm around her waist and pulled her close. Their lips never left each others. It seemed so right.

Andrea took Merle back to her room and closed the door, making sure it was locked. Merle stood before her, leaning against the door. "Ain't you 'fraid of me?" Merle cocked his head, crossed his arms and let a small smile find his lips. Andrea thought things over and shook her head. "I have no reason to be," she smiled right back at him, answering him just the way he hoped.

Merle snickered and invited the blond in to his arms.

Michonne met his eyes again. He looked down and smiled for the second time. They were both sitting indian style on his floor, near the book shelves. "Can I kiss you?" Michonne asked, leaning forward, getting very close to his face, eyes never leaving each others. Milton's face turned pink and Michonne smiled, using one hand to brush his cheek. For a quiet, and supposedly violent woman, she was being sweet on Milton. He enjoyed her touch.

"I-I don't know, do you want to?" Milton acknowledged, feeling himself lean more in to her touch. Her palm was soft like cotton and her lovely scent, it was just so sweet and feminine.

The woman let out a charming giggle, showing off her pearly whites. "Do you want me to?" she teased pretty heavily and Milton's eyes went wide. She was quickly getting to him. Milton's turn to speak was right now, and he was failing to say a word. "I-" he was suddenly interrupted by a gentle peck. Her full lips overcame his, and they were soft and very wet. It happened so quickly he didn't know how to truly react.

His stomach turned in a good way, and that's when it happened. He couldn't get his mind off of her. He craved her, he had to be truthful with himself; she was all he ever wanted in a woman.

Her lips left his and he opened his eyes that he had no idea were closed until now. Michonne's lips tasted sweet and he wanted another taste. Their eyes gazed at each other and she smiled, putting one hand over his inner thigh. Damn, she could tell he had an erection. It wasn't right, it wasn't right for him as Milton to have one. He shouldn't even be thinking dirty, but he was. She was making his thoughts run wild.

"I'm sorry," Milton let out a little chuckle and attempted to stand up, covering himself, but Michonne took a hold of his hand and pulled him back down. Milton was under her control, and he was definitely fine with it.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me," Michonne reassured him, blinking her eyes with a shy expression. He admired her and loved that he had no issue with him, seeing how much of a geek he was, but he felt uncomfortable with this damn thing between his thighs. Their eyes met again and he sat down, careful when he crossed his legs. "You are a really cute white boy," she stated, getting close again to him, nose to nose, lips brushing against lips. Milton couldn't help but lean in too.

"Kiss me," she ordered softly, closing her eyes, patiently awaiting the kiss. Milton froze up and licked his dry lips until they were semi-smooth.

Michonne smiled when she inhaled his scent, leaning forward, pressing her nose deep against his neck. His pulse was pounding and his scent was wonderful. He smelled clean. No trace of dirt or sweat. "Mich-Michonne," he called out her name, raising his hands to touch her shoulders and push her away, but he didn't have the guts to do so, he just couldn't touch her.

He tilted his head slightly to give her room to maneuver and felt his skin tingle beneath her female touch. He closed his eyes on his own will this time to day-dream. His erection was still there and it was stronger than ever.

"M-Michonne," Milton called out again, knitting his eyebrows together, still caught under her control, using his hands to shield himself from her view. His hands though were making it worse. After she finished nuzzling his neck, she planted kisses along side his neck, and then his throat, feeling him swallow several times.

Eventually, Michonne was on her hands and knees, slobbering all over the neck of the Governor's right-hand man. He was tense as hell, but still allowed it to happen.

Things were getting too personal. Milton could feel his hands tremble and his skin tighten at the woman's careful wet kisses, while her fingers played with his inner thigh muscle. He was deeply tense and she could tell. "Do you really want me to stop?" she stopped with the kissing and looked up in to his eyes behind those glasses of his. He reopened his eyes, and met hers. He didn't want her to stop, but he had no idea how to please her. All he could do was just sit there and take what she gave him.

He shyly shook his head and she continued, this time, her fingers moved up an inch higher, teasing him to no end.

**.**

Merle kissed her collar bone, using his one hand to massage her warm breasts. Their naked bodies felt strange against each other, but the way they felt for each other had been the only thing they cared about.

His body was large and covered in hard muscle which Andrea loved, and her body was all that Merle needed. "You smell like honey, darlin'," Merle teased and placed his one hand over her cheek, leaning down to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and smiled against the kiss. He tasted like stale cigarettes and dirt, but that was okay.

Andrea rolled over to her side, and pushed Merle on to his back, just before climbing on top of him. Merle winked at her and held his arms up behind his head, waiting for her to get her stuff started.

.

Michonne traced her fingertips over the side of Milton's clothed dick, feeling him shudder beneath the little touch. She smiled up at him, and he smiled right back. 

"You are one shy boy and I like it,"

**::**

**E/N: Hope it was enjoyable, sorry for not putting some dirty sex in it, but you can find it on ! **


End file.
